


Dress Blues

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-14
Updated: 1999-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: There's nothing like a man in uniform!





	Dress Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Dress Blues

## Dress Blues

by Shannon McKinnon

Author's webpage: http://www.geocities.com/hollywood/land/4191

* * *

This story is based on the simple premise that not only the Mountie can look gorgeous in a dress uniform. 

If you are looking for much of a plot, I am afraid you have come to the wrong place. If, however, you are looking for a Canadian and an Italian-American having lots of NC17-rated fun, sit back and relax! 

Happy Birthday, Scott 

**DRESS BLUES**

Benton Fraser glanced at his watch and quickened his pace. If he didn't hurry he would be late, and Ray would never forgive him. 

There was a police ceremony that night, honoring officers cited for bravery in the line of duty, and Ray was receiving an award. 

About three months ago, Ray had been called to the scene of a convenience store robbery that had turned into a hostage situation. An 8-year old girl was being held by a gunman. 

Ray had established radio contact with the gunman; and after about an hour, the gunman had demanded that Ray come into the store. Ray hadagainst all advice. 

But Ray had managed to talk the gunman into surrendering without any violence, and everyone had come through unharmed. 

After that incident, Fraser had a much better understanding of why Ray would yell at him after Fraser had taken what Ray considered a foolish risk. Ben had entered the station house that day, and everyone had been buzzing about the incident. 

Fraser had gotten the whole story from Ray, and he had at first been very proud. Then he had realized what could have happened to Ray, and he had become scared, which rapidly turned into a completely unreasonable and unfair anger towards Ray. 

Ray had noticed, and when they got back to Fraser's apartment, he had asked Ben about it. Ben had turned on him. 

"What in the hell is wrong with you, Ray? What on earth were you thinking? Don't you realize that you could have gotten yourself killed?" 

Ray had stared at him for a minute and then quite unexpectedly burst into laughter. "Do those words sound familiar to you at all, Benny?" 

"This isn't funny, Ray!" Ben snapped. 

"I know that, Benny. Do you think I find it funny that you put your life in danger nearly every damn day?" 

"Ray..." 

"Well, Benny, maybe now you have a little understanding of what I feel like." 

Ben had stared at him in stunned surprise. "My God, Ray. Is that why you..." 

"For God's sake, Fraser! Of course not! The only thing on my mind at the time was getting that poor girl out of there." 

Ben smiled and nodded. "Yes. I know." 

Ray smiled back at him. 

"My God, Ray." Ben said slowly. "You could have been killed." 

"Benny..." 

Fraser was shaking. "You could have died, Ray." 

Ray quickly moved to him and took him into his arms. "It's all right, Benny. I'm OK." 

"Oh my God, Ray." Ben's shaking intensified, and he wrapped his arms around Ray, clutching his lover to him. 

"Sssh, baby, it's all right." Ray murmured. 

"Don't you dare die, Ray. Ever. Don't you even think of leaving me." 

Ray tightened his grip. "I wouldn't, Benny." 

Ben pulled away slightly and smiled at Ray shakily. "You'd better not." He pressed his lips to Ray's in a lingering kiss. 

Ben smiled as he hurried up the Vecchio's driveway and onto the front porch. Considering the way their evening had ended, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that he had gotten upset with Ray. Perhaps he should do it more often. 

Fraser's knock at the door was answered by Frannie. "Well," she said, admiring Ben's gray three piece suit. "Don't you look handsome, big brother?" 

Fraser smiled at her. "Thank you kindly, Francessca." 

Since he and Ray had announced their relationship to the Vecchio family, Francessca's attitude towards him had changed. She treated him like a brother now; and the treatment often took the form of teasing. It was always affectionate, but it was incessant to the point that Ben sometimes longed for the days when she would flirt with him. 

Fran smiled and stepped back to let him enter. "Everyone's ready- except Ray. He'll be down soon." 

Ben nodded. "Thank you." 

"Benton, is that you?" Rosa came out of the living room. 

"Yes, I'm here." He smiled and gave her a hug. Ben heard someone walking down the stairs and looked up to see Ray. Fraser felt his breath catch in his throat. 

Ray looked absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing his full dress uniform for the occasion, and the dark blue uniform looked very good on him. The brass buttons and Ray's badge had been polished until they shone, and Ray's other award ribbons were pinned neatly to his chest. 

The suit fit Ray better than a standard-issue police uniform had any right to, hugging his body almost as lovingly as one of his Armani suits. 

But the thing that most drew Fraser's attention were the gloves that Ray was wearing. For some reason Ben found the sight of his lover's large, capable hands and long elegant fingers encased in the white cotton gloves very arousing. 

Ray noticed Ben staring at him and smiled. "Hey, Benny. You ready?" 

Was he ever. Ben struggled valiantly not to blush; and almost succeeded. "Yes." 

Ray, damn him, grinned at Ben and nodded. "OK, let's go." 

* * *

Ben sat in the darkened audience, staring at his lover on the stage. The Mayor had been invited to attend the ceremony, and was giving a speech about the bravery of the officers present, and the courage it took to be a police officer. Even though Ben knew the Mayor was making the speech for largely political purposes, he couldn't argue with the sentiment. 

He continued to gaze at Ray. Ben had rarely been so proud of his lover. He had known from the start that Ray was a good and courageous cop; it was about damn time the rest of the world figured it out. 

Another feeling of pride, this one not nearly as noble, swept over Ben. 'He's mine.' Fraser thought to himself with a feeling of happy possessiveness that surprised him a little. 'He's smart and he's brave and he's incredibly sexy- and he is mine!' 

At that moment, Ray glanced out towards the audience; and even though Ben knew that Ray couldn't see him in the crowd, for a moment it seemed that their eyes met. 

At last the Mayor finished his speech; and it was time for the actual awarding of the medals. In what Ben considered to be a very nice touch, each officer receiving a medal was having it presented to them by his or her own commanding officer. 

When Ray's turn came he crossed the stage to stand before Lt. Welsh. The Lieutenant pinned the medal to Ray's uniform and saluted him. Ray saluted back smartly, and Ben found himself swallowing a lump in his throat and fighting back sudden tears. The only thing that kept him from actually crying was the knowledge that if he did, Rosa, Maria and Frannie would all notice and make a special point of telling Ray; and he would never live it down. 

After the ceremony was over, the family milled around outside the auditorium waiting for Ray, who had been detained by a seemingly endless stream of people offering congratulations and praise. Fraser got another glimpse into Ray's feelings; as he had a very strong urge to tell everyone to go the hell home. 

Finally, though, Ray made it over to his family to receive many hugs and enthusiastic congratulations. Ray turned and looked at Benny, and their gazes met and held for an instant. Ray quickly turned to his Mother. "Ma, I'm taking Benny home now." 

"OK, Caro. I will see you tomorrow." 

As the full import of Rosa's words hit him, Ben began blushing vividly, but Rosa didn't notice, as Ray already had him halfway to the door. 

Ben and Ray entered Ben's apartment and closed the door behind them. Ben just stood and stared at Ray, free at last to gaze at his lover to his heart's content. 

Ray shifted uncomfortably. "What?" 

"You're beautiful." 

Ray actually blushed slightly. "No I'm not." 

"Ray, I said you are beautiful, and you are. As someone once said, Canadians do not lie." To prevent any further argument, Ben drew him into a kiss. 

When they finally parted, Ray had to lean against Ben slightly for support. "Wow. That was one hell of a kiss, Benny." 

Ben smiled at him. "What can I say? I love a man in uniform. I find it... inspiring." 

"Oh yeah? What about a man out of uniform?" 

"That also has its merits." Ben removed Ray's jacket and draped it carefully over the back of a kitchen chair. Ray's necktie soon followed, and Ben began unbuttoning his shirt. 

Ray returned the favor, quickly removing Ben's jacket and shirt, and before long the two men were standing before each other, bare chested. 

Ben smiled softly at Ray and drew him into another kiss; and the two men stood in the kitchen for a long time, just kissing and caressing each other. 

Eventually Ben reached down and undid Ray's belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Ray managed to get Ben' belt off, but was having a hard time with the zipper because of his gloves. He started to remove them, but Ben quickly grabbed his hands. "No. Leave them on." 

Ray glanced at him in surprise, but he just smiled. "OK, Benny." 

Ben quickly had both himself and Ray free of all their remaining clothing, and led his lover to the bed. They lay on the bed just kissing and stroking each other again. 

Slowly, Ray let his hands roam ever downward, until he was caressing Ben's cock. Ben jumped and gasped slightly at the feel of the cloth-covered hand. 

"You like that, Benny?" 

"Oh, yes!" 

Ray smiled. "Good." He shifted his grip so that he was holding Benny's cock loosely in his fist, and began running his hand slowly up and down the length of it. His other hand was busily roaming over Benny's hip. 

The feeling of Ray's gloved hands doing those things to his body was incredibly sensual, and Ben began softly moaning his pleasure. 

Ray continued fondling and stroking Ben's cock until it was fully hard and erect; then suddenly the hand was gone. Ben almost sobbed in disappointment. 

Ray grinned at him. "Don't worry, love." He kissed Benny on the lips, then trailed a path downwards. His neck, his chest, his stomach, finally a series of light butterfly kisses over his cock, and Ben was moaning in happiness and pleasure once again. 

Ray took Ben's cock into his mouth, warmer and softer than any fiber could ever be, and began sucking gently. 

Ben reached down and began running his hands over Ray's soft, peach-fuzz hair. "Oh, yes. My Ray. My love. Mine..." 

Ray trailed his hands up from Ben's hips, over his stomach and finally to his chest, where he began fondling and teasing and pinching the nipples. Ben was no longer able to speak; so he just lay there, breathing in short gasps. 

Ben closed his eyes to better savor the incredible sensations. Ray's hands, covered in the soft cotton gloves, roaming over his chest. Ray's mouth, skilled and loving, cradling his cock and driving him slowly towards ecstasy. 

There was nothing in this world except for himself and Ray, and this incredible connection between them, and he never wanted it to end. 

Soon, though, he felt himself falling over the edge, and he pulled his tattered senses together enough to cry out Ray's name. An exultation. An affirmation. 

He emptied himself into his lover's beautiful mouth, and then lay there, spent and shaken. Vaguely he was aware of Ray moving to lie next to him; and he managed to reach out and pull his lover to him, so Ray was lying on his chest. 

The two men lay together, exhausted and fighting for breath. There was no better feeling in the world than this. 

When he could speak again, Ben turned to look at his lover. "Ray?" 

"Yes, my love?" Beautiful green eyes gazed at him happily. 

"I think I need to do something for you now." 

"That would be very nice Benny." 

Ben grinned faintly. "Is there any part of my uniform you particularly admire?" 

A huge grin spread over Ray's face, and he whispered into Ben's ear. 

Ben's eyes widened in astonishment. "Really?" 

Ray nodded. 

"Ray, that's sick!" 

Ray nodded again, and Ben just stared at him for a moment, then he got of bed. 

"Don't move. I'll go get it." 

**THE END**


End file.
